Voldie and the Bog of Eternal Stench
by Unicorn Lady
Summary: Just a short story that I thought up while finishing The Searcher II. Harry Potter Labyrinth crossover. What happened to Voldie and Co. after they disappeared from Hogwarts? What did J did to them? Read to find out, and Pleeeeeeeease Review! Le


Voldie and the BOES **A/N:** Well, I decided to post this at the same time as the revised last part. This is a little Didy (no pun intended -Yeah, right!) that I thought about when I was finishing Harry Potter and the False Ghost (AKA The Searcher 2). Sooooo, if you have not read **The Searcher 2: The False Ghost** yet, What are you waitig for? =-) Oh, if you don't know, BOES is short for Bog of Eternal Stench. As always, please R/R and tell me if I'm doing a good job or if this sucks. 

And before I forget, 

**DISCLAIMER **- All characters from Potterverse belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. Sarah, Jareth, and everything Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson Productions. I only own Caridwen (even if she is on third person here), Jay and the plot.   
  
  
  


**Voldie and the Bog of Eternal Stench**

  


"What is that smell?" 

"It doesn't smell, it stinks!" 

"I cannot even describe it, it's the worst I have ever experienced!" 

"Would you please shut up and let me think how are we going to get out of here?" Voldemort said, looking murderously to his minions Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. 

They were standing precariously on top of a big rock in the middle of the Bog of Eternal Stench. They had been stripped of their wands, and even Voldemort could sense that they had been stripped out of their magic as well. 

Suddenly, a mocking voice could be heard "Well, well, what did the owl dragged in?" 

The four of them looked at the direction of the rich, mocking voice. Voldemort thought that the figure looked familiar for some reason, but could not place it. 

Suddenly, flashbacks from a previous life came suddenly back to him, and his fury could not be contained "You! You promised me your daughter in marriage, and this is how you repay me?" 

'So, he does remember me' thought Jareth with amusement. "If I remember correctly, we agreed that I would give you my daughter's hand in marriage IF and only IF you wan our game. As I recall, you lost fair and square. You used magic, so you forfeited the game." 

Voldemort yelled back "How is that fair when there was no answer?" 

Jareth simply responded with a smug grin, and adjusting his gloves said "You should know by now, things are not always what they seem in this place. Your answer was staring at you in your face all the time." 

Voldemort looked back at the Goblin King, thought about what he said for a minute, and then muttered "Damn! That was the answer…" 

Voldemort then asked, "So, what are we doing here?" 

Jareth answered "You broke your promise, so you are going to be punished." 

"Promise? What promise?" said a now worried Voldemort. 

He did not like the turn this conversation was taking. 

"You promised to leave my daughter alone. But no, you decided to make her your wife anyway. She had a different opinion, so you made her a ghost when she defeated you the first time. She comes back hundreds of years later, and you decide to use her to settle your petty mortal scores and power trips. There is so much patience I have, and you just crossed the threshold." 

He was about to leave, when he turned around again, and added, "Oh, I think you should know, there is a reason the Bog of Eternal Stench has the word eternal in it. Enjoy your swim!" and he vanished, leaving a cruel laugh behind and a mocking remark "Such a pity…. Not!" 

After the Goblin King disappeared, they heard a roar, similar to an animal dying, at the same time, the rock they were standing on started to sink. 

Crabbe asked Goyle "What did he meant by eternal?" 

The answer came to them at the same time, four pair of eyes looking at each other in horror. 

At the Throne Room in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City…… 

The king was lounging comfortably in his throne, laughing at something he was looking at in a crystal ball. The queen chose to enter at that moment, amused to see her husband laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes. 

The king noticed that his wife was looking at him, an arched eyebrow questioningly, and he said between fits of laughter, "I'm sorry. I can't help it. There he is, the most feared Evil Lord in the wizarding world, shrieking like a schoolgirl in the BOES. It is a shame that I will have to reverse the effects, and the memories." 

The queen approached her husband, and with an evil grin she said, "Ah, but there is nothing in the laws saying that the stench cannot go away gradually, is it?" 

Now was the king's turn to have an evil smirk, "Sarah, my dear, I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you." 

She smiled, and simply answered "I know, we are well matched, you and I." 

He embraced his wife and kissed her passionately. At that moment, Prince Jareth (Jay, to his family and friends) came to the throne room, and looking at his parents he smiled, they were going to be late for this meeting. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. 

Sarah reluctantly separated from her husband and said "Jareth, you don't want Jay and I to be late, do you?" 

He looked at her and said, "I know how tedious this Gringotts meetings can be. But as chairperson, and CEO you have to go." 

"How did you convinced me to become CEO, I will never know", she responded, smiling again. 

"Uh, mom? We better leave now, if you want to make the meeting" said an impatient Jay. 

Sarah turned and kissed her husband goodbye. 

The Goblin King could not help hearing their conversation while they were fading to Earth. 

"Ok, we are leaving now. What is on the schedule for today?" 

"One of our best curse breakers discovered some extremely rare artifacts in Egypt." 

"Oh, what is this curse braker's name?" 

"I think is Weasley…" 

  


**A/N:** Ok, this is my question to you: Is this a good story or did it sucked big time? Sooooooooo..... let me know what you think!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!

Leave a contribution in the little box. 


End file.
